crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
Alpha Ceph
The Alpha Ceph is the main antagonist and final boss in Crysis 3. The Alpha Ceph is the center of the Ceph's collective hivemind on Earth; without it, the other Ceph are mindless animals. Appearance The Alpha Ceph is an organic lifeform like the other Cephs but is enclosed in a exosuit which has a drilling weapon. It looks like a giant snake/worm-like bio-mechanical creature. It is possible that the Alpha Ceph is a Stage 3 warrior that the Ceph only deploy on the final phase of an invasion considering its power, rank and importance. Specification The Alpha Ceph is the most powerful Ceph presented on Earth (with the exception of the Ceph Spaceship and possibly other lithoships). Crysis During Crysis, the nanosuits called to the sleeping Ceph populace within the mountains of Lingshan islands, which officially commenced the procedure of the creation of the Alpha Ceph. By the end of Crysis, the nuke dropped on the islands by the United States of America provides the Ceph with enough energy to successfully give birth to the Alpha Ceph. Crysis 2 While not mentioned during Crysis or Crysis 2, the Alpha Ceph plays an important role throughout the awakened existence of the Ceph, carrying the load of the entire hivemind and directing the Ceph to adapt to Earth, and to the combat tactics used by the human species to counter attack. Crysis 3 Some time after Prophet's personality fully assimilates itself into Alcatraz's body, the Alpha Ceph directly starts to influence Prophet by showing him visions and glimpses of the future, causing Prophet to go on a hunt for the Alpha Ceph. Before the beginning of Crysis 3, C.E.L.L manages to find the Alpha Ceph and trap him in order to obtain and distribute it's energy. The Alpha Ceph becomes an imprisoned power source for CELL up until the events of Crysis 3, when Prophet unknowingly frees it and watches it wake the rest of the sleeping Ceph units. After waking up the remaining Ceph units, the Alpha Ceph goes on to open a portal to the M33 Galaxy right above Earth, in order to allow Stage 3 Ceph units to enter. At the end of Crysis 3, Prophet and the Alpha Ceph battle head to head, before Prophet successfully kills it with an explosive arrow. Personality The Alpha Ceph seems to be significantly smarter than the other Ceph units about influencing and communicating with humans infected with Ceph DNA. Karl Rasch is revealed to be his puppet in Crysis 3, indicating that the Alpha Ceph can understand how much authority it's subject holds, and use that to manipulate their human subordinates in order to meet the Ceph's agenda. It also constantly attacks Prophet through the Hivemind, usually in a very personal fashion, such as directly insulting his possession of the nanosuit, or constantly bringing up his sacrifices, most likely in an attempt to emotionally weaken him or to persuade him to abandon the war. It also seems to be capable of showing visions and glimpses of the future to the subjects directly connected to it. Weapons The Alpha Ceph mainly uses its size against enemies, though it has three cannons on its head. It possesses huge amounts of energy, is able to control every Ceph alive, and has telekinetic powers much like the Mastermind, except more powerful. It can also use its head as a drill (an instant-kill). Gallery Mission7 25.png Mission7 27.png Mission7 33.png alpha ceph.jpg|The Alpha Ceph using an EMP blast. alpha ceph1.jpg|The Alpha Ceph's drill attack. C3 shots 1900px 06.png|Alpha Ceph model Category:Ceph Category:Crysis 3 Characters Category:Enemies Category:Crysis 3 Enemies Category:Characters